Suction devices of such a type are known in the form of commercial products. In the dental field they serve for applying underpressure to a saliva siphon and/or to a suction cannula via which water, mucus, blood and drill cuttings—including, in particular, hard dental tissue and amalgam particles—are aspirated out of the mouth of a patient.
From DE 100 10 077 A1 a suction device of such a type is known wherein the rotating parts of the radial fan and of the centrifugal separator are seated on a common shaft arrangement which is driven by a drive motor. In this manner, the fan wheels of the radial fan and a guide wall of a centrifugal drum of the centrifugal separator are always driven at the same rotational speed.
The present invention is directed to resolving these and other matters.